melisalcidofandomcom-20200214-history
The Evisceration of Nolan Hughes (event)
The Evisceration of Nolan Hughes '''(also referred to as '''World of Meli v. Rainbow Munchies '''or '''The World of Meli and Nolan Hughes Drama) was an event that occurred from December 2018 to January 2018. The event set forth the betrayal of Nolan Hughes, and his proper evisceration. It is the biggest YouTube Drama to involve World of Meli to date. History Meli and Nolan Begin to Dislike Each Other Before the initial drama took place, Meli and Nolan were already on each other's very small bad list. During and after the development of the 2nd Podcast, Meli and Nolan talked very infrequently, and subsequently, led Nolan to believe Meli did not like him, and which Nolan questions their friendship. He also requested Meli to draw his profile picture. Meli declined, and since then, the bad blood between him and Nolan slowly built up. The Vailskibum94 Rant, and Meli's Comment On December 4, 2017, Nolan uploaded a rant on YouTuber Vailskibum94. In the rant, he claimed that Vail was a dick in real life who was lazy with his content, had no real fans or friends, and should overall just quit YouTube. Meli saw the rant, and critiqued Nolan's argument in the comment section: "......... How are you gonna claim he's a dick in real life, when you've never met him in real life? Why are you getting pissed at him for making money off of YouTube? He didn't steal your thumbnail, as you have no proof. He didn't steal any of our video ideas, as he doesn't even know we exist. I didn't make a video on him nor sent him hate. Also, the video ideas he "stole" from "us" aren't original at all. We don't own the cartoons, and there are literally MILLIONS of other videos that got made before ours. Of course he's worrying about money. It puts food on the table. He did do a meet and greet. People showed up. Nothing is original. Something always came before it. He has fans. Almost 1,000,000 subscribers. Fuck out of here with your 18 subs. Seriously, he didn't do anything wrong. What did he do wrong? Seriously, he's just making videos about cartoons, like us. And your logic of him being a 19-20 year old making videos about cartoons is bad, but look at all the others! The Roundtable, SliceOfOtaku, Alpha Jay Show, SkywardWing, PieGuyRulz, and even Morgan Terry are all adults. And so is Vail. And he changed his content because Gravity Falls ended, not cause of your sorry ass. Threatening to kill someone for doing what they love is not cool. And let me ask you, are you even better? At least Vail spends time making his videos, making them good, however, you pump out 10-15 videos DAILY, all of which are extremely rushed and poorly edited. (Hell, even this video is rushed.) So, I'm done here, I want no drama, but seriously, don't try to attack someone for no reason. All of your arguments sound like they were pulled out of your ass. (And I can guarantee you Vail does not know you personally.) And next time you try to attack someone or "expose" them, spend a little more time to actually research and give ACTUAL REASONS of why the person you're exposing is in the wrong instead of pulling arguments out of your ass." - World of Meli The main point of Meli's critique was that Nolan was "pulling arguments out of his ass", and that, the next time he did a video like this, he should do research. However, Nolan took this as a personal attack, and made his next video on World of Meli. The First Rant'' Then, on December 6, Nolan uploaded a rant video, bashing Meli and his comment. He claimed Meli was a terrible person who "hated gay people", and his argument was "retarded". He also claimed the only reason Meli is popular now is because of Nolan, and that he didn't ever consider them friends in the first place. Meli's Retaliation That same day, Meli livestreamed his reaction to the video, dissecting every point Nolan made, and gave a counter argument for each. He also called him out for being an obsessive (and sometimes bad) friend to Morgan Terry, and Angry J Sponge. The stream, being almost 2 hours long, ended with the first evisceration of the channel, with a majority of Team Meli mass-disliking Nolan's videos, blocking him on every social media possible, and Nolan being removed from the channel. Subsequent Rants Nolan continued to create rants and skits surrounding Meli, Angry J Sponge and Morgan Terry, until the next event. Before then, he uploaded a total of 8 videos involving or surrounding Sponge, Morgan, and Meli. Resurface of the Comment On January 7, 2018, during the livestream ''Some Fancy Antics Are About to Ensue., curious viewers convinced Meli to read the comment on stream, as the comment was never actually made public. He did this, and doing so reignited the drama between Meli and Nolan. The Endgame On January 10, Nolan uploaded a final rant video on Meli. Unlike the other rants, Nolan seemed more hostile and raged. He called Meli out for not reading the "full comment", and claimed that Meli intentionally left out parts where he bullied Nolan, to make himself seem like the hero. He then proceeded to threaten him, and call him "fake". He also pointed out that he didn't need Sponge or Meli, and that he had better friends, such as Stuff With Scout Fly, or TwistedDaan. This prompted Meli to once again retaliate, only this time, instead of in a live stream, he made a full, half hour video about the situation, titled The Evisceration of Nolan Hughes. He not only dissected the rant video once more, but also dug into Nolan's personal life, and found arguments between him and his family, involving disgusting behavior. The video included a scene parodying the ending of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, depicting Nolan, his brother, characters, and channel, being left to die in a fire. However, the video was taken down, for violating YouTube's policy on bullying, and the channel received a guideline strike, preventing Meli from streaming for 3 months. Many of Meli's allies in the community, as well as outside spectators to the drama agreed that this decision was rash on YouTube's part, and that Nolan had gone too far. The fourth World of Meli Podcast featured Angry J Sponge and DallSmick as guests. They talked about the situation, as well as cartoon news at the time, and DallSmick advised Meli to reupload the video, and just ignore him. The reupload, The Shameless Reupload of the Eviscerated One, was almost the same video, save for some key changes (such as Meli dubbing over Nolan's voice, to prevent another takedown). It was clear that many were on Meli's side, however, viewers without context believed that Meli was in the wrong. Aftermath Meli and Nolan didn't speak for over 6 months. Meli kept the promise of never featuring him on the channel ever again. Nolan, however, got in contact with Meli in July, and the two talked it out. They seem to be on OK terms now. The drama was highlighted as one of the many threats to the channel in the prologue for ''The World of Meli Odyssey Movie''. ''Nolan also makes a cameo later in the movie, in the underwater sequence. He and his brother are listed under the ''additional cast. Nolan also appears in the second channel trailer, EVERYONE IS HERE!. He is number 39. The drama was also highlighted in World of Meli Rewind 2018. While references and reused footage of Nolan later appear, Nolan has still never made another appearance on the channel, and likely never will.